Hope-chapter 1
by AraDonquixoteSpades
Summary: A Young Boy Was Raised Up On,Dawn-Island he seemed to be extremely clumsy.But very focused on certain task ,Any time Marines came by He just watched from A distance ,Where was his parents ?. .,No where He was raised By mountain Bandits,He was always told he's father was a faithful Marine Who is he really ?
1. Chapter 1

_Waves Began To smack Against A barrel he felt as if ,His own weight Was canceled out .His Eyes lightly open he Was meet with Brown spiky ,He became quite ,As he began to sweat drop he couldn't Quite think how got into this situation .His Eyes dropped down Low . .He can only remember so much he was dragged into on adventure by a boy with A scar_

 _ **"Do you See that?! The ,Barrel it's awful heavy!"**_ _The screeching voice echoed toward The boy ears .His Eyes light up |:"So. .We Ran into An ship pirates?. .,Marines. .":| He pondered onto this ,His Eyes landed on the Boy again ,He Soon Close his eyes Again ,—?- The barrel started To Roll ,As the It came to An huge Stop_

 _All be could Heard,Was firing Soar through the Air ,His Eyes Slowly Open it Was covered by 'Darkness'The man muttered Softly under his breath_ _ **"Luffy-San. .,Are you awake?. ."**_ _He muttered Softly waiting for A response from the man But he didn't get One ,He felt the barrel was being Shifted,It finally came To Stop ,But An voice Whisper_

 _ **"Anybody here. .?,That's A relief. .that's A rather big Barrel. ."**_ _The voice whisper he Began To Roll It Until He was Stopped by other crew mates_

 _—_

 _ **"Hey Coward!,Are you Hidin' Out in A place like this Again?!" , "N-No! I thought i'd Haul this big barrel Of alcohol Over..."**_ _The one man Started To laugh As he started to speak Up_ _ **"We'll Lighten It For Ya!", "I Was Just feelin' Thirsty!" ,"You Can't!, Alvida-Sama Will Kill Us If she finds out!"**_ _The Voice sounded Young ,The person in the barrel ,His Brows frowned Lightly .He Kept Listen To the voices ,He Kept Mind set on getting out of the barrel he just needed Luffy To Wake up_

 _—_

 _ **"Then Just need to keep Yer Mouth Shut!","Right,Coby?","Y-Yes! You're Right!"**_ _The Boy Voice became Shaky A bit he seemed scared of them ,Whoever they we're they didn't seem like good people Toward a child like Him,Sweat Drip Down ,His jaw one man straighten The barrel Up ,The two guys inside we're being shake around ,The one shouted_ _ **"Damn! It's pretty heavy!" ,"Can't Wait!","Hold Yer Horses,I'll Bust It Right Open!"**_ _The man began to crack His fist,He had An giant smile on ,He Was about To strike the barrel Until Luffy Shot Straight Through it getting the man In the Jaw ,He began To Flew Backwards_

 _—-_

 _ **"I Slept Great!","Huh?" "Who are you guys?" ,"No,Who are you?!"**_ _The other pirates screeched At Luffy in horror ,Luffy started to get distracted looking away_ _ **"That guy's gonna catch cold if he sleeps there,Y'know.","YOU DID THAT!"**_ _A Man with blonde hair got out ,He lean against the barrel Shaking his head Scoffing lightly ,They began To point their swords At Luffy Before screaming_ _ **"Are you toyin' with us even when you know we're pirates?!"**_ _Sweat fell from their Faces in Confusion,And Worry_ _ **"Man,I am hungry do you guys have Any food?.","Listen When people Are talking!"**_ _The pirate screeched his eyes bulged out_ _ **"You Damn Kid!"**_ _They Began To screech Raising their Blades In Anger_ _ **"DIE!"**_ _A loud Crash echoed As the Man's swords flew into The .Ceiling Coby coveredHis Eyes Quickly Sweat Drip down his face_

 _ **"What's The Big Idea?","W-Who are you?!"**_

 _ **"Me?." "I'm Monkey D . Luffy. nice To Meetcha."**_ _Luffy Smiled ,The Boy begins Him With blonde hair sweat Drop pretty Hard ,He sighed softly crossing his arms Lightly_

 _"Luffy -San wasn't that bit mean to knock one of them If not they probably Deserve it . ."He Hummed ,His light purple Eyes light up ,He had light purple fluffy coat on ._


	2. Chapter 2Coby? The coward

_The Man With blonde hair,Just Watched Luffy Have A conversation With the boy his eyes fell onto The Boy .Umi Body shifted walking toward the door he looked Out ". . So Pirate Raid?. ."Umi ,Footsteps Smacked Against The Floor His Eyes Looked Around .He kept walking Luffy and Coby followed behind him_

 _"Umi-San Do you know where Any food is?. ."Luffy whined Crossing His Arms ,Umi blonde hair,covered his face ,His Footsteps kept making a tapping noise "Of Course Luffy. .,Just keep Making the clicking noise "Hurry inside that Room I saw a crate.."Umi Hummed ,Pushing his Hair back out of his face.He Walked Toward A crate pulling It out ,As A bunch of apples came out .Luffy kneeled Down take an apple By apple Eating it .The Boy Stared At the two in shock ,And confusion .His hoarsely Voice Spoke up "Who are you guys . .?" Umi turner his head,An smile Played on his Face_

 _ **"I'm Umi Rosi** Yuikari **. .,And tho one who's stuffing his Face Is Monkey D.Luffy ,Apologizes for our Rudeness"** Umi muttered Under his breath Softly .He noticed Coby Sighed Softy .He seemed to calm Down At this moment,Umi Looked Away "Wanna Explain Why your on this ship anyway . Kid?. ."Umi made a Tch sound at what he last said .Coby Stared At both of them _

_"I remember Getting OnA Boat am Came here . .?,What are you guys doing here?. ."Coby Whisper ,He pushed up His Glasses Umi,Looked Away_

 _" **Monkey D. Luffy is my Captain I promise to follow Him Anywhere..,He wants to find the one piece,And be the king Of the pirates.,What I want to be the Best Guardian Shooter or weapon Maker."** Umi Eye glanced To Coby .Coby Eyes Bulged Out _

_"ONE PIECE?!,KING OF PIRATES?! ,T-THATS . .-"Coby didn't get to finish His sentence,As Luffy Punched Hum .Umi sighed softly ._

 _Umi Looked Up to notice Other pirates We're Looking At them,Luffy Giant grin grew he grabbed him and Coby Flew up toward the level on the ship_

 _ **"YOU!"** One Pirate Began To shout At Luffy.Jumped Back As Umi slowly pulled Out His Weapon ,Guns with An Sharp Tip like An end of a blade ,Umi Whipped The Tip of the bladed Gun Toward The Other They covered Their faces .While Luffy has knocked out Some more people,Both Umi and Luffy jumped back .Coby had Let out A Gasp.A Man Jumped From behind ,Trying to stab Luffy ,Until A loud clashing Noise echoed ,Both of Umi dual Pistoles Connected with the sword .He twisted the Man around kicking him toward the Others pirate Him and Luffy Shouted _

_**"It's Not Fair To Attack From Behind!"** Umi and Luffy threw The pirate At his friends as they began to fall and hit the Deck_

 _ **"It's Not Fair To Attack With More People!"** Luffy Ran Shouting ,Umi was loading something Into His Gun_

 _ **"Just Kidding!" "Gomu Gomu No Rocket-DOUBLE SHOT!"** Umi voice Mixed With Luffy .Umi Whipped both of His guns forward As Red and blue Bullets Sticked Toward The Pirate "EXPOLOSION!"The pirates Got smacked Into went flying the explosion Sent them Into The Air ,As their eyes widen And turned White_

 _ **"What?!"**_

 _the Lady Looked Suprise_

 _ **"You're the most Ugliest Thing i've seen once I get out of here I am going to join the Marine .And catch bad Pirates Like you?!"** ," **COBY"** Alvida Roared Umi.Pulled Coby Back As Luffy got Hit with the Spikes_

 _ **"Doesn't Hurt.","WHAT?!"**_

 _ **"Because i'm Rubber."**_

 _ **"GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!!"** Luffy Shouted Ashe slaked His fist I To Alvida Gut Before Sending her flying _

_**"Give Coby a Boat.","He's Going to join the Marines","Let Him go."**_

 _ **"Yes,Yes,Yes!"** The others pirates respond awful horrified of what just had happen to their captain_

 _"Luffy-San.."Coby Whisper .Umi flashed an Tiny smile As this happen .This was his captain For him.As they got the boat they slowly headed To the Next island_

 _675 Words_

 **Umi;thank you for reading this!,Enjoy me and my Captain Adventure!**

 **Author;Mhm! Watch out for the next chapter!**


	3. ‘Meeting Zoro the pirate Hunter’

_The Seagul Flew.Across the Sky Umi Eyes light up watching Them,AsCoby sat beside Him.Luffy sat Up yelling "What great Weather!"Umi turned and looked At Coby he happen To Say "If We keep going This Way,We should See the navy base island Soon!"Coby Had Side Umi ,Looked At the waves as they smacked Against the Boat_

 _"Wow,Coby! You're Amazing!,We're Actually Gonna reach our destination?"Luffy Asked coby Staring At Him.Coby Nodded "But Of course!,These are the bare Minimum Skills All Sailors need!"Luffy Started To laugh sitting on the Stern ."This is no time to be laughing,Luffy-San.He's being held prisoner there."Umi Eyes drifted Over To Coby Figure trying to figure out who was Covy reference to?., "The Famous Pirate Hunter..._ Roronoa Zoro! The man Who's Chopped Up bounties like A bloodthirsty Beast..." Coby said As His tone turned As if he was of The pirate Hunter know ,Coby Stared At Older Boys on the Boat "People say he's a demon in human form!"Coby said ,As they slowly drifted toward the docks .Umi locked eyes with the docks He had an frown on .He couldn't really help it ,He felt as he was thrown in An spiral of hops with his captain

"We made it! The navy base city!"Luffy Had said in an excited Tone Umi raised an Eyebrow staring at him .He crossed his arms his shirt was dark with jet-Black hearts,All over the shirt , ,Umi followed Coby and Luffy walking down the streets covy started to speak again

"Seriously,Luffy-San!" "you're crazy to want him to join you!" Coby reaches for Luffy Arm .Umi eyes flashed over to Luffy ,Luffy Spoke up "I still haven't Decide Yet.I just wanna see if he's a good guy.." Coby freaked out when Luffy had said that "He's been caught Because he's a bad guy!" Luffy Grabbed Something and Started to eat it .. Luffy turned to the person before Asking "Do you know if Zoro's At the base"As Luffy asked that everybody Flinched Away .Umi rolled his eyes he found it funny "It Would seem the name 'Zoro' is taboo here."Coby Whisper to Luffy "Well,Let's check out the Base Anyway."Luffy Muttered His Sandals smacked against the ground as he walked .Umi shifted his eyes over to coby who was just staring at him

"You're gonna be a marine,Right?"Luffy asked looking back at coby ,He answer back "Y-Yes... But i'm _not really ready yet..Rumor has it...A guy named Captain Morgan is at this Base, and..."Everybody flinched Away .As Luffy started to laugh again "What A funny Town!","it's strange..." "I understand Zoro. But why are they afraid of a navy captain's name?" ,"I suddenly feel uneasy about this." Coby Muttered sweat dropping ,Umi Looked At them both before shaking his head .Luffy spoke up_

 _"You sure they didn't jump just for fun?","Nobody Would do that!"Coby screeched Loudly ,"Alright! This's the place!" ,"i'm Finally here!"Coby said with tears in his eyes "I guess this is where we part ways ,Luffy-San,Umi-San."Umi Stepped forward looking around .he watched his captain trying to climb up the wall but failed_

 _"Luffy-san! What in the world are you doing?!" "now where's this Demon?!"Luffy said with an huge smile on his face he was curious it couldn't be helped at time ,Or that's what his first mate thought at first "He wouldn't be out here."Coby Muttered On his breath "I'm sure he's in a prison cell or something..."Coby said out-loud ,"There he is!"Luffy shouted Umi stepped back staring at his captain Raising an eyebrow_

 _"Alright!" The light shined on the man .His Eyes we're shadowed out,His Arms we're bonded so was his legs ,Umi Looked At the man ,he couldn't help but feel self-pity for the so called demon .Or that's what coby thought he was "See! There he is!"Luffy pointed .Umi Looked At Him .With an slight glanxe_

 _**:"Zoro ,The famous pirate hunter what did you do to get strung up like this?. .":** Umi thought inside his head "Yeah,Right! He wouldn't be out-"Coby Eyes Widen as he saw Zoro .Dust scattered across the mindless field.Umi Looked At coby Before Thinking to himself for how long was zoro out here for ?_

 _"A black hood and a haramaki. ."Covy Muttered to himself "That's Roronoa Zoro!" , "He can get away easy if we untie Those Ropes!"Luffy chimes in with An big Grin across his face .Umi nodded thinking of decision letting him join the crew ,He wasn't against it_

 _"D-Don't be Stupid!"Coby Shrieked "There's no telling what'll happen if we let him loose!" "I bet he's try to kill you too, Luffy-san!" "Don't Worry! I'm strong!"_

 _ **:"I can't believe this guy!":** Coby screeched inside of his head _

_**"Hey,You guys!"** The man tied up ,Muttered Staring At them ,Umi return a glance .not shocked he heard them with Coby rambling "You're an eyesore." "Get Lost!" He said .Coby freaked out "Luffy-San!. There's no way you could survive with him on your crew!"_

 _ **To be continued!**_


End file.
